russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN-9 Schedule (May 2006)
Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *07:00am - RPN Aksyon News (replay) *08:00am - Sharing in the City (Rev. Fr. Nolan Que) (Mon); Power and Mercy (Don Stewart) (Tue and Thurs); Friends Again (Pastor Louie Santos) (Wed); Dee's Day (Ms. Dee-Dee Siytangco) (replay) (Fri) *08:30am - Balikatan (Tue); Tagamend (Tagumpay Gonzales) (Thurs) *09:00am - Winner TV Shopping *09:30am - This is Your Day (Benny Hinn) *10:00am - Value Vision *11:00am - Winner TV Shopping *12:00nn - For M (Marigold Haber-Dunca and Mr. Fu) (Mon); Cebu (rerun) (Tue); Better Home Ideas (Regine Tolentino) (Wed); Dee's Day (Ms. Dee-Dee Siytangco) (Thurs); Make-over (Fri) *01:00pm - Insight Inside (Harry Tambuatco) *01:55pm - Ikaw at ang Batas (Atty. Jose Sison and Jopet Sison) *02:00pm - Global Window *02:30pm - Hey Arnold! (Nick on RPN) *03:00pm - Invader ZIM (Nick on RPN) (Mon-Wed); The Wild Thornberry's (Nick on RPN) (Thurs and Fri) *03:30pm - Spongebob Squarepants (Nick on RPN) *04:00pm - As Told By Ginger (Nick on RPN) *04:30pm - Kapatid (Dr. Joel Mendez) *05:00pm - RPN Aksyon News (Erwin Tulfo) *06:00pm - Complete Savage (Prime Shift) *06:30pm - Jake in Progress (Prime Shift) *07:00pm - Scare Tactics (Prime Shift) (Mon); Project Runway (Prime Shift) (Tue); Iron Chef (Prime Shift) (Wed); The 4400 (Prime Shift) (Thurs); NCIS (Prime Shift) (Fri) *07:30pm - Girls Behaving Badly (Prime Shift) (Mon) *08:00pm - Movie Monday (Prime Shift) (Mon); Australia's Next Top Model (Prime Shift) (Tue); Summerland (Prime Shift) (Wed); Medium (Prime Shift) (Thurs); CSI Miami (Prime Shift) (Fri) *09:00pm - Good Girls Don't (Prime Shift) (Mon); Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (Prime Shift) (Wed); Cold Case (Prime Shift) (Thurs); Without A Trace (Prime Shift) (Fri) *09:30pm - Sex in the City (Prime Shift) (Tue) *10:00pm - Newswatch '''(Eric Eloriaga, Cristine Peczon and Joee Guilas) *10:30pm - '''Go Negosyo (Connie Sison) (Mon); TNT: Tuesday Night Treat (Tue); Cerge for Truth (Cerge Remonde) (Wed); Man and Machine (Sam YG) (Thurs); TGOT: TV Greats on Friday (Fri) *11:00pm - Kasangga Mo ang Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) (Thurs) *11:30pm - Real Lives, Real People (with Ms. Jos Alcedo) (Mon); Kerygma TV (Bo Sanchez) (Wed); The Police Hour (Atty. Joji Alonso) (Thurs) 'Saturday' *06:00am - Sharing in the City (Rev. Fr. Nolan Que) *07:00am - Asin at Ilaw (Bro. Mel Maldupana) *07:30am - Mag-Negosyo Tayo! (Mr. Fu) *08:00am - Kids Music Videos (Jellyn Echon, Janeena Chan and Ella Cruz) *09:00am - Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Kids Shift) *09:30am - Codename: Kids Next Door (Kids Shift) *10:00am - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2005 version) (Kids Shift) *10:30am - Bratz (Kids Shift) *11:00am - Popeye and Son (Kids Shift) *11:30am - Storyland *12:00nn - Gandang Ricky Reyes (Ricky Reyes) *01:00pm - Buhay Pinoy (Patty Santos and Jamie Santos) *01:30pm - WOW!: What's on Weekend! (Dr. Joel Mendez and Luanne Dy) *02:30pm - In This Corner *03:30pm - Just for Laughs (Mr. Fu) *04:00pm - Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit) *04:30pm - Kids TV (Janeena Chan, Miguel Sarne and Joyce Manansala) *05:00pm - Makabayang Duktor (Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong) *05:30pm - Auto Extreme (James Deakin) *06:00pm - Isumbong Mo!: Tulfo Brothers (Ramon Tulfo, Raffy Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo) *07:00pm - WWE Raw (Prime Shift) *08:00pm - CSI New York (Prime Shift) *09:00pm - Saturday Night Playhouse (Prime Shift) *11:00pm - RPN Aksyon News (Karen Padilla) *11:30pm - Kalusugan TV (Dr. Gary Sy) *12:00mn - Sign off 'Sunday' *05:00am - Family Rosary Crusade (Bernard Cañaberal) *06;00am - Shalom (Fr. Archie C. Guiriba Ofm) *07:00am - Sudnay Mass *08:00am - The Fairly OddParents (Nick on RPN) *08:30am - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (Nick on RPN) *09:00am - Spongebob Squarepants (Nick on RPN) *09:30am - Taekwondo TV (Monsour del Rosario and Japoy Lizardo) *10:00am - Xiaolin Showdown (Kids Shift) *10:30am - Bratz (Kids Shift) *11:00am - Popeye and Son (Kids Shift) *11:30am - Global Window *12:00nn - O D'Spot (Richard Reynoso and Tita Armida) *01:00pm - The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) (Ronnie Nathanielsz) *02:00pm - The Basketball Show *03:00pm - Golf Power *03:30pm - Pinoy Sports Idol (Japoy Lizardo) *04:00pm - Fistorama *05:00pm - World Poker Tour *06:00pm - WWE Experience (Prime Shift) *07:00pm - WWE Smackdown (Prime Shift) *08:00pm - The Ultimate Fighter (Prime Shift) *09:00pm - Sunday's Big Event (Prime Shift) *11:00pm - RPN Aksyon News (Karen Padilla) *11:30pm - The Working President (Jolina Magdangal) *12:00mn - Life's Turning Point (Sis. Joy Pe Benito) *01:00am - Sign off